


Cooking With Colin

by Anoel



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the bythewayiluvyou 8 minute Fic Challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cooking With Colin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bythewayiluvyou 8 minute Fic Challenge.

Colin was in the kitchen cooking when Ryan entered.

"Making something for me?" Ryan teased with a lecherous smile.

Colin smiled, "You wish."

Ryan pouted but then quickly grabbed a pear from the basket on the counter and sunk his teeth into it. Colin gazed mesmorized at the little bits of juice coming down the corner of his chin. Before he knew it, he headed over to Ryan and swept his tongue over his chin, lapping up the juice. Ryan leaned in and kissed his lips and Colin tasted the sweet nectar on his lips. Ryan started kissing him harder and reached down to reach his hands under Colin's shirt and lightly trace the skin near his waistband.

Suddenly Colin pulled back as he heard the kettle whistling in the background. "I've got to go get that before it gets too hot."

"Oh it's already too hot in here. Let's take this outside to the toolshed," Ryan said as he held him and kissed him again. Colin pulled away again and Ryan whimpered at the loss of heat.


End file.
